Two Generations
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Sarah had grown up, or she thought. The unwilling circumstance that became the creation of her son and daughter. What will Sarah's daughter do to keep her mother from insanity? Major JXS! Rating changed for lemon soon!
1. Prolouge

Two Generations

"Ugh!" She yells as she reacts to her lack of aim as her arrow hits the ground long ways. "I'll never learn the art of archery!" Her mother Sarah watches her daughter as she gives a short tantrum.

"It will come in time. Just have patience." said Sarah putting her right hand on Jenna's left shoulder.

"Mom!" she yells puling away "I've been taking classes for three month's now! You do not know how frustrating it is for me. You've never taken archery, and suck at it like I do."

"You're right." she says admitting "I actually haven't taken it before. But I have watched you, and I know how to put the bow and arrow together now, and shoot it. And I'm pretty sure I can hit a bulls-eye with my way of thinking as well."

"Grace me with your presence oh wise one." Jenna says bowing down at her mother in sarcasm.

"Give me that." she grabbed the bow from her daughters hand, and picked up an arrow. She put the two together, props her back just right, and shoots it. The arrow makes a 'shwing' sound as it hits the center of the bulls-eye located on a big tree in their front yard.

"You just told me you have never taken archery, lier!"

"I haven't." her mother replies with a smile.

"Then how the hell did you do that?!"

"Well I just imagined shooting my worst enemy."

"Oh... But wait. Isn't it kind of bad to imagine killing your worst enemy with a bow and arrow, or at all? I have people I don't like at school, (not to mention teachers) But I don't imagine killing them!"

"No duh." she gives her daughter an obvious look. "But I HATE this person with all of my heart! He isn't just a bully that acts childish, and likes to play games. Oh no. He's much more then that. He's also an abuser, a mind wonderer, and knows what makes you tick. I want him to die!" she said as she got another arrow and positioned herself victorious right, aiming for her own bulls-eye, and pulls back the string. "And if he messes with my emotions and, or my time again..." She shot it, and then she froze looking at the location of the arrow. "He just might." she says while slowly standing in a victorious position.

"Okay." Jenna said slowly backing away from her mom. "Why don't we just put down the weapon ... slowly..." she said slowly getting the bow out of her mom's hands and putting it down on the ground. "...and sit down , and talk."

"You have always been the mature one in this house."

"Well I have to be to keep up with you." Jenna said sitting her mom down in their bench made for two in their front yard. Jenna then sat down next to her mother in there front yard. Sarah sits on a garden bench and Jenna sits on the ground looking up to her mother.

"Hay. What happened in your past that made you so..." Jenna started.

"Childish?" Sarah finished.

"Okay... Lets go with that."

"Well... I... ugh..." Sarah sat in a hard position. Could it possibly be time to tell her?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, no, no. Its actually time that you knew." She said putting her left hand on Jenna's knee. Jenna looks at her mother's hand, and observes on how it looks young. It doesn't look aged. She then got a glimpse of her mothers whole body.

'Mom really looks old enough to be my sister. How old is she really?' Jenna thought to herself.

"Know what?" Jenna asked trying to stay on task.

"Well... Do you remember that man you say you have dreams about when you younger?" Sarah asks remembering Jenna tell stories about her dreams, most of the time relating to a certain man.

"Yea. I've had dreams about him since I could remember. I haven't lately though. So I don't really remember what he looks like physically. But I can tell you that his left eye and right eye are two different colors, I will never forget his eyes. He has really whie-blond hair, like my highlights, and wears white gloves. I also sometimes see this crystal ball in my dreams too."

"Okay good. I am pretty sure that's who I'm thinking about. Keep him in your mind."

"Why?" She asks her mother innocently. Then there's a silence.

The wind blow's ever so lightly, and brisks through their thick strands of hair showing Sarah's long black-brown hair, and Jenna's hair same color as her mothers, but also natural white-blonde highlights in as well.

"Wait. Is that man the one you hate?" Jenna asks slowly as Sarah nods. "Why am I having dreams about him? And why do you hate him so much?"

"Well you have to see him the way that I do. You have not seen what he is able to do. And I hope you never will. He is very scary. He can do things that you never thought would happen. I can never forget him. He gave me my first kiss. Come to think of it, he was my first everything. And the only man I fell in love with too. Hard to believe I know, but still. But he knew how to act like a gentleman, but now, I think, it was never real to begin with. And that broke my heart. Although I regret it, I will always belong to him. No matter how much I hate him. Guess you can call it a guilty pleasure too. You just LOVE to hate him, but at the same time HATE to love him! You can also love to love him, but hate to hate him... Its hard to explain."

"I understand what your saying. But what does that have to do with me exactly?" asks Jenna with an expression on her face like she is enjoying another story told from her mother.

"Like I said. I hate to love him. Its hard for me to say this, but..." there was a silence. Sarah was trying to find a way to break it to her daughter easily. "Do you ever wonder were our natural highlights come from?" she asks Jenna as she gently grabs some of Jenna's highlights.

"No. Not really. I just thought they were genetic. And if there not yours, then that means that they must belong to my..." her eyes suddenly shoot wide open to what the answer was . She thinks about it for a second or two, then figures it out.

"Are you telling me that I've been having dreams about my..." she starts to stutter "...father?" she looks blank, "Is it true?"

"Yea. You got it. Thats the big secret." Sarah says with a big sigh.

Jenna snorts. "Hardly. Its awesome that I have been able to see my father. I think its cool." she says with a smile.

"NO!" Sarah suddenly explodes. "You don't understand! You're not supposed to know about him!" she yells.

"What's so bad about me knowing my father? What's wrong with you? I have a right to know who he is!" Jenna yells right back at her mother. "I wanna see him! And I mean in person." suddenly, her mothers eyes got big.

"No! You are forbidden to see him! He can't have both of you!" Sarah yells, then quickly realizes what she said.

"What did you say?" Jenna says as she calms down to get furious at her mother.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Sarah quickly replies.

"What this about both of us. Who is this other person?" her mother shakes her head like she says 'no' "No one. NO one you need to know. He's a person you will never meet. Along with your father!" her mom yells back. Then Sarah stands up in silence, turns her heel to their house and walks inside.

"Mom. What am I?" Jenna says to herself. She looks towards where her mother had gone inside. She just sat, puzzled wondering who she was.


	2. Proof within writing

_**Hi people. This is the 1st chapter. The one before this was the prolouge. I wanted to go ahead and get this first chapter over with. I know it's really really really short. But please bare wih me here. I will do what I can. Hopefully I didn't dissippoint you too much. I wanted this to be my best story yet. **_

_**  
Enjoy!**_

_____

Jenna looks up at her house. It's the same house that her grandparents owned before they had passed on. They had left the house in Sarah's mothers name. Jenna sighs as she feels the cool wind come up from the north. She closes her eyes and really feels the wind blowing inside of her hair lightly in the breeze and feeling the coolness on the back of her neck. She truly loves the wind. Especially when there is a storm coming.

Suddenly, she hears thunder. She isn't threatened, but doesn't want to get wet. She looks over at were her mother had made her victorious shot. The arrow hit a random hole in a tree across the street. She then looks back up to the two-story house that belongs to her, her mother, and her uncle who is now in collage, and slowly walks inside.

She walks inside the house inside the foyer and smells her mother cooking something. She ignores the desirable smell and heads upstairs and into her room.

Her room used to be her mothers. The same exact thing. twin-sized bed, stuffed animals on shelves, and a vanity set. Jenna sits in her matching vanity seat and looks at her mothers treasures that had been left inside the vanity for her daughter. She opens the two drawers and snoops through everything.

She finds lots and lots of jewelry, makeup, pictures, and a few notebooks. Most of the notebooks belonged to Jenna. Only one or two had belonged to Sarah when she was growing up. Jenna hasn't looked at all of this stuff since she was maybe 11 or 12. She is now 14 turning 15 in a month. It's been such a long time since she has looked at all of her writings and pictures she has drawn. She gets all of the notebooks, which were all stacked together, and sets them on the vanity table. She then puts all of her mothers belongings back where she had found them.

She closes the dowers, grabs the notebooks, and sits on her bed. She picks one up after putting them all down, and opens it up. She sees a drawing of the man she had been having dreams about all of these years. This was a different picture. In this one, it was a full body, and it was one black shadow. But he was tall, slender, and very proper in his stance. She had drawn this about a year back. She had put a date and her signature on the top right of the page. She looks at the positive and negative space in the photo she had used with charcoal, and really takes a look at what she can.

"Ha," she spats out. "Some father. If he is all my mother says he is, then why doesn't he just make me see what he really looks like. He doesn't look scary to me. He doesn't look like a monster." she says as she looks at another picture. Another one she had done, maybe 6 months ago. She looks at the silly drawings of a man who wears a mask to hide his face so he can't be seen. This one she colored exactly what she had seen. He had white-blonde unruly hair with blue highlighted strands, a dark, almost black mask that looks like the devil on a stick, and has a dark blue jacket on. All you see of his hands is the tip of his right, gloved index finger holding onto the stick of the mask. You can also see his mismatched eyes very clearly.

"He looks, sort of... handsome. If only I cold see his face. But hay! What do I know? I'm just a PMSing teenager that would like to meet her father once in her life. Not to mention this... other person that my mother also doesn't want me to meet. She really has issues." she says to herself. She puts her few drawings up and looks at her writing. Very vivid dreams hat she had written down so she wouldn't forget. She reads through them almost giving herself a pat on the back. How was she this good at writing at, what looks like, when she was 11 years old?! This couldn't possible be her work.

She then looks over some of her mothers work. She skims through and reads stories of this vast land of wonder. A land where everything is not as it seems. A place in which is changes within seconds upon seconds. A place where there are wonderful, friendly, not so friendly, funny looking, curious creatures roaming mindlessly. Stories of a place called The Labyrinth. Where could her mother get this kind of mind? Could the writing Jenna had been writing really be from her mother? Could it? Jenna really wants to know. And she will find out.

Jenna starts to stack the notebooks in order of which she had found them in. But something had stood out. Something she had not recognized until just now. A red leather book with golden letters. A book in which she doesn't seem to remember picking up with the others.

"Ooh," Jenna says with a sense of pleasure in her eyes. A look of wonder as if she has found treasure. She picks up the book and feels the smooth leather on he palm of her hand. She looks at the golden letters. "The Labyrinth?" she asks in a bit of shock. "But..."

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

______

**_Thanks for reading. I also love the reviews that you all have sent me. I really just want to get this story out now. It has been locked up inside of my computer for about a year now. _**

**_Love ya all!  
_**

**_I.L.C!_**


	3. Closer than a brother

"Can I come in, please?" her mother asks from outside the door.

Jenna looks up at the door in worry. 'What will she think if I fond this?'

"Uhh, hold on, mom." Jenna quickly says trying to avoid suspiciousness. She quickly grabs everything off of her bed and tosses it under her bed. She then grabs the book and shoves it under her pillow. She then hears a door suddenly open with surprise.

"Hay, baby," her mother says as she walks in.

"Can I help you?" Jenna asks with a straight face.

"I'm sorry I exploded at you earlier. That is a tender subject for me. You must know that the reason why I make these decisions requiring our family, is to keep you safe." Sarah says as she sits down on her old bed. "I would love for you to have, what you wold call a 'normal' family. But that isn't what you have." she says as she chuckles. "In fact, no one has a normal family. Thats just the way we are. Nobody is normal, especially this family." she says as Jenna suddenly hugs her mother.

"I just don't want any secrets like that between us, mom. Not knowing about my father is a little hard. I know that you have a good reason for me not to se my father, what ever may it be, but I want to know at least a little of what I have been missing." Jenna says as she looks into her mothers green eyes. Her mother look into her, but starts to look worried.

"Jenna?" her mother asks wit a sudden burst of horror.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asks as she look back at her mother with care in her eyes. But sarah says nothing. All she does is start crying. "Mom! What is it? What's wrong with you?" she still asks trying her hardest to stay calm. The last thing that she wants is for her mother to end back up in the mental hospital.

"Your eyes. Look at them!" she yells as Jenna gets up and runs to the bathroom. She looks into the mirror and sees why her mother is freaking out.

"Oh my God!" Jenna quietly says. She looks closely at the change of color. Her eyes were green, just like her mothers before. But now her right color has changed. Her right eye is now blue. "Two mismatched eyes?" Jenna asked herself. "Wait a minute," she says as she runs back into her room and takes out the colored picture she was looking at a minute ago and takes a good look at the man's eyes. "One green, and (sigh) one blue." she finishes off as she looks for her mother around the room. She suddenly sees her mother flat out on the floor. She has passed out on shock. Jenna rolls her eyes and gets her phone plugged up in her room and calls 911.

This isn't the first time this had happened.

____

Jenna waits in the waiting room of the hospital with her godparents Susan and Allyn Shane. Susan is rubbing Jenna's back as she has her face in her hands.

"Everything will be fine. you can't expect someone not to act like that with wonderful eyes like yours changing into something even more wonderful." Susan shay as she tries to comfort her.

"I know," Jenna sighs as she sits up from her leaning position.

Suddenly someone else walks into the room; Toby. Jenna's uncle. And behind him, was Jenna's best friend, John. He stays with her through thick and thin. He had to be here for her now.

"Hay kiddo." Toby walks up to Jenna looking into her eyes. He leans down on his knees and looks deeply into her eyes. "She's gonna be fine." he says as he chuckles. "This isn't the first time this has happened." he says with a smile.

"I know that too. And I'm pretty sure it won't be the last." Jenna says as she stands on her feet to give John a hug. "Why are you here? Not that I don't you to be, but why?" she asks.

"It obviously looks like you just need a friend." John replies as he hugs her again.

"Thanks. But this isn't the reason why I'm so puzzled. I had been having dreams about this man for a long time. A tall, slender man with crazy looking hair. And I had drawn him one day out of a dream I had. I had also drawn his eyes. They're the exact same as mine." Jenna blurts as she sits in another spot with John siting next to her. "I had an argument with mom before she fainted and he turns out to be... my dad." she says looking into John's eyes. "It turns out that the man that I have been dreaming about all these years was in fact my father. This is something that I really cannot fathom to figure out." she finished with a thinking expression upon her face.

"You were always the one to think deeply about things." said Toby as he sat on the other side of her.

"Another thing that gets me is that she was talking about something else. Another person. She had yelled out at me me and I quote: 'He can't have both of you!' What did she mean, uncle Toby. I know you must know.

He sat there looking at his growing niece. She might as well find out if she's so close to figuring it out herself.

"Yes, I do in fact know." he says as he sighs. He takes a hand and squeezes it with both of his hands. "When your father had left, he had said he was leaving for a good reason. He didn't quite explain what he ment, and he swore to both of us that he would be back for us. Sarah had kept to that hope for as long as I can remember. I dont remember her giving up on him." he says.

"But you have no clue on what she had said about him." Jenna says as she starts to cry.

"I'm sure that I can understand what you are going through. he would explode if he is brought up in a conversation. He had hurt her, and he knows. I really do think that he had let us here fora good reason. I think that he will keep his promise. Now, another thing that he had done to trigger her nurves is.... that he...... took your twin brother with him." Toby finishes as he holds her close for comfort.

"What, the hell did you just say?" Jenna asks as she grows from a whisper t a yell.

"I see that you have your mothers temper." Toby says as he keeps her calm. "I have more to tell you. But for now, why don't we all get some rest..." suddenly double doors open and Sarah comes out on a wheelchair. Jenna just sits there in her spot as the others go and welcome Sarah to conciseness.

But what no one notices is that Jenna starts to cry. She doesn't like it when people see her cry. It makes her look vulnerable. So she doesn't have a problem with it. She suddenly feels and arm wrap around her torso.

"You will be okay. I know you will. You are a very strong girl. And I want to help you through it." she hears John whisper into her ear.

She looks up at him and really takes a good look at him for the first time. Dirty-blonde shaggy hair, green eyes a big smile and just warm when he's close. Jenna looks at him and decides that he's pretty cute.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He has always been the one to make her laugh and be stupid. But when it comes to concern, he is always the most mature one. He has always helped her out in life. Those two are inseparable. She nods in an answer to his question and leans into him or comfort as she cries more.


	4. mindless meeting

**Sorry, for the wait. I know that I had given A LOT of info so quickly. That's not normally like me. Yes, Jareth comes in at some point........ I promise. You are all just dying to meet him after soooo long. Just bee patient.**

_____

Jenna comes home around 1am, with her Godparents and Toby. The hospital wanted to keep her overnight for further study. In other words, they ant more money. They ended up taking John home. His parents knew that he would be home late, but his mom stayed up anyways. Jenna had slept the whole ride. But when Susan, her godmother woke her up, got her out of the car, and into her house, Jenna lost the want of sleep and just stood in fatigue. She then thinks she needs something to eat. No dinner since her mother had passed out. She goes into the kitchen, and sees that the food that her mother had prepared had gotten cold, a roast and some veggies on the side. Jenna didn't really care for the temp of the food, she just cut a small portion, ate it quickly and swallowed it down with a big glass of ice water. Once she's done, she puts her dishes in the dishwasher, and then heads up to her room. On the way, she sees that her uncle has passed out on the couch in fatigue as well. She simply smiles peacefully as she is suddenly confronted by someone behind her. She turns around to find Susan giving her a hug. Her godparents left not too long after their goodbyes, and Jenna finally decides to go and look something up.

A book.

In a tiredly fashion, she walks into her room and instantly plots right onto her bed without another thought. She then reaches under her pillowcase to look for the book she hid from her mother hours ago. She finally finds the book and quickly pulls it out. She takes a good look at the wonderful, artsy looking book she held into her hand. All she could think was the word '_beautiful_' as she opened it up.

She reads the magnificent book. Reads and reads and reads more. She quickly grasps the concept of it. It talks about a girl, whom doesn't have a name, that the reader knows of. She seems to be a spoiled child that wishes her brother away to a mischievous Goblin King. And because of the love that the King has for the girl, he does as she commands, and takes the precious child without warning. She begged and pleaded to regain custody of her brother, but the King takes his promises seriously and refuses. But instead he offers her, her dreams in return for her brother. But she refuses his magnificent gift. And after he seeing that she does care for the boy, he offers her a proposition; run his Labyrinth in the appointed time and see if she means her love for the child.

Jenna reads on how the girl meets the unusual creatures, one by one. They agree to help her try and her her brother back, if they can. Jenna then finds out that the girl does reach the end, and is confronted by the Goblin King one last time. He had proposed to her! He had said that all of her dreams would come true if she had just forget about the child. But she had refused, for her brother was most important. Jenna had seen what had set both her and her brother free. The words: _**"You have no power over me!"**_ Jenna had saw the last word of the book, and that word was **love**. Then she literally read from cover to cover.

"Ahhh!!! I don't know which side to choose!" she says tossing the book to the ground. "I must be pretty tired, not to mention pathetic, if I can't choose which side of characters to go with in a freaking fantasy novel." she says to herself as she gets dressed for bed. Again she plops on her bed, but now she gets into her covers and tucks herself in with her secret black and white kitten by her side. "I wonder what mom's point of view would be on this little book of hers," Jenna trails off as she drifts off to sleep, finally.

_

**"Hello, my child,"**

_What the... Who are you?_

**"Who am I. Jenna?"**

_Huh?_

**"That's right. Who. Am. I?"**

_This is confusing. Who are you? Where am I? And why can't I see anything? Am I blind or something? Or is this another crazy dream? What the hell is going on...... Oh. My. God! ur eyes... I see them. But that's all... I see._

**"...My eyes. What about my eyes, Jenna? What is so familiar about my eyes, my dear?"**

_You.....I....I can't...._

**"Why don't you let me talk for a second or two? Will that be alright? Do you want me to explain or not?**

_That would be most helpful...._

**"You, my child, are in fact my child. I applaud you for figuring that out on your own. You must get that instinct from your mother."**

_You are (gulp) my father?_

**"That's right, Jenna. I am your father. If only you can see me as I really am, you wouldn't be so afraid. Maybe you would be like your mother, and once you see me, you will want to defeat me. Who knows, maybe you can stay here with me."**

_What do you mean by stay?_

**"Just think, maybe you can finally stay here where you belong."**

_Where I belong?_

**"Oh, my sweet, sweet Jenna. Do you honestly think that you _belong_ in this world that I had left you in?"**

_Well, you left me here. And not just me, my mother too._

**"I'm aware of that, my sweet. Believe me, it was for your own good."**

_Do you mind explaining to me just **how** this would be good for us? Are you aware that my mother goes to therapy almost daily now, not to mention the fact she literally passed out because my eyes just changed to yours today. She is now in the hospital for further study..._

**"My dear Jenna, Do you not know? I was there. I had you in my arms. I know what had happened. I know what caused it, and I also know how to fix it. But it will take help from you to do so. Do you want your mother to be happy? Don't you want her to stop being tantalized by people that think that she is crazy? She isn't crazy. She is just hurt, and I am deeply, deeply sorry. But I had to do it for all of your protection."**

_**All?** How many people are involved in this little life plan of yours?_

**"Well lets see. You, your mother, your brother, and Toby_."_**

_Wait, earlier you said that you had me in your arms. I don't remember you at all. All who had me in their arms, were Susan. Allyn, Toby and John. I didn't see you anywhere. Or am I not seeing the picture... who did you disguise as?_

**I was, John. I had to disguise as _someone_ to keep you in comfort.**

_Then where was he?_

**He was there. But his mind was unconscious. I have taken care of everything. I don't need to pressure you with more details. Right now, I just want you to sleep. **

(a gasp of wind came out of nowhere. He was suddenly within her eyesight. She could see him for the first time. A tall, slender man, with a blue and a green eye, incredibly pale, and the most beautiful face a creature could have.)

_You, is that you?_

**"What do you think?"**

_I think that you are about to put me to sleep, or wake me up if I am sleeping._

**"Sleep, my child. For now, sleep is all you need. You will get more information when I feel that you are ready, understood?"**

(he lightly kisses her forehead and looks into her eyes for a yes.)

_For now. But I really want to see you and my mother together again and soon. And I want to see my brother..._

**"All in good time, my child. The time will eventually come."**

(he smiles the unforgettable smile. She smiles back in a similar way. She closes her eyes and he keeps them closed)

____

I hope that you liked this chapter. I was literally making this up as I went along. But I am satisfied with the way it came out.

I.L.C


	5. Popup's

**"Jenna, Jenna, **Jenna! Wake up!" she hears a voice. But not exactly the same one. Her father's voice trails off as she hears someone else. "Jenna, come on, get up. I need to talk to you." She opens her eyes to see who is talking to her. It was Toby.

"Oh, hay Uncle Toby." she says yawning.

"Jeez, you are one heavy sleeper. What did you dream about that made you sleep do deep?" he asks with a smile.

She smiles back. "My father." she says softly.

Toby's smile fades and he looks at her in confusion. "Say, what?"

"Seriously, he talked to me in my sleep. He showed me what he looked like, very beautiful, and his hair.... He gave me some valuable information like telling me a little more of what you said, saying that you am mom were to be with him as well and that he had left us all here for our protection. And that he had disguised himself as John to get to me. I am a little upset about _that_, but I'll live..." she trails off as she sits up.

"Jenna, you have to know that he will charm you in ways to get to your heart. You should not believe everything you hear. Don't get me wrong, he told you the truth. But he will protect you in every way possible. But he will lie to protect you. And that will get real dangerous. I hope you know. He very well could have faked his image. Who knows. You only know what you have seen. Just don't let your guard down entirely, okay?" Toby warns as she kisses her on the same spot, as her father did. "Did he tell you his name?"

"No, he said that he will give me all of the info I need when I am ready." she says in a bit of confusion. "But what's so special about his name, I wonder?" she trails off as she searches her mind. But that lead to a terrible migraine which caused her to moan in hurt.

"Stop putting your mind through such a... a labyrinth of questions unanswered. It's unhealthy. Come on, lets go and get your mother." he says getting up and walking out of the room. "Go ahead and get dressed in something comfy. We might be there for a while. I'm not entirely sure." he says closing her door.

Quickly getting dressed, she throws on a pear of black sweats and a loose black shirt that had the letters DB (David Bowie) in red, and puts on a pair of gray flip-flops. She ties the back of her shirt with a hair holder. She brushes her hair and loosely puts it back in a messy bun. She isn't real satisfied with her look, but it will do. She then opens her top dower in her vanity and grabs her sketch pad thats full of drawings. She looks to see if she has plain paper to draw on. Only a few pages, she sees, but no big deal. She then grabs the first mechanical pencil she sees, and the thickest eraser she can find.

She finally leaves her room and quickly runs downstairs to see her uncle waiting fully dressed in a jersey and a pair of jeans. She then remembers that, that is the same outfit he wore yesterday.

"No extra clothes?" she asks.

"No," he giggles. "new clothes are overrated." he finishes.

They both laugh as they both get out of the house and into the car.

__

They get to the hospital and wait in the same room as last night. Jenna is more prepared this time. She plans to draw his face. If she could draw him before, why can't she do it now? She finds a coffee table, puts her supplies on it, and sits on her knees. She then gently puts the pencil on the paper sideways and draws. Toby watches her as she makes another piece of true art. Something that she has seen in her dreams. Both Toby and Sarah have tried countless times to talk Jenna into art classes over the summer, or going to an art school to perfect it. They have even tried to get her art into shows, but she has also refused. She doesn't think of this as a career, she just loves the hobby. She doesn't want to do this as her job, she doesn't want to start _having_ to do it. She just wants to be free do do it when she wants. So they just finally let her be.

She draws countless lines and erases almost every time. For some reason, she just can't draw the face perfectly enough, and it's starting to piss her off.

"UGH! Why can't I draw him right? I have never made this many mistakes before! This isn't like me!" she says as she drops her pencil and sits in a seat next to Toby.

"Don't get angry, you'll get it. Just give it time." he says with his eyes closed faced to the sealing.

"Now, you sound like my father." she says as she sits against her uncle. He just gives a laugh and a smirk sits on his face.

"Well, my child, maybe there is a reason for that." he says suddenly in the same voice... but a different tone.

"What?" she asks in a kind of suspicious remark.

"Jeez, just kidding. Who are you trying to draw? Maybe I can help?" he says innocently.

"I... I'm trying to draw the man that I had seen.... last night, in my dream." she says softly

"Oh, the man that one you say, is your father?" he asks with a little laugh.

"Oh, hush, will you? I have _never_ had any problems with drawing him before. I have always seen the image and just put it on paper somehow. But it's not working today. There must be something wrong with my brain."

"Oh, you mean aside of what was wrong with it before?" he asks in a joking sense.

"Scary isn't it?" someone asks from behind me. A female voice.

Mom

"Mommy!" Jenna yells as she runs to her mother. She jumps in her arms and hugs her as tight as she can.

"Hay baby. How are you?" she whispers in her ear.

"It's been one hell of a night without you." Jenna replies in her mothers ear as they still hug. Jenna, deep down doesn't ant her mother to see her eyes. She's afraid of the outcome. She doesn't want her mother to end up in rehab because of an uncontrollable gene.

"Thanks, Toby for watching her." she says looking at Toby with tears in her eyes.

"Aww, come on sis, I loved it. A great excuse to get out of school." he says in his Toby-like way.

"Jenna," her mother says into her ear out of nowhere.

"What would you like? I know, as soon as I get home, I will clean the kitchen and I just want you up in bed when we get there. I can tell you about the..." she stops as she sees her uncle motioning for her to shut up. "What's up?"

"Can I, please, see your eyes?"

Without warning, Jenna slowly and gently pulls away as she looks into her mothers plain green eyes. And somehow, she can see herself in her mothers eyes. **"A beautiful teenage girl with the most beautiful eyes in the world." **

"That was weird," Jenna spat out of nowhere.

"What," Sarah asks.

"I heard...." she starts and stops as she looks at her mother. _Keep your mouth shut, you freaking blabber mouth._ she says to herself. "Deja vu." Jenna says out of nowhere. "Major Deja vu, thats all. Come on, lets get you home." Jenna says as she holds onto her mother and Toby holds onto the other. They help her out of the hospital and into the front seat of the car. Jenna shuts the passenger door and then gets on the opposite side with her stuff in hand. She catches Toby by the collar before he closes his door and speaks into his ear.

"You want my help, then I suggest you **telling me** when you are going to just pop up out of thin air like that." she whispers. "understood?"

"I don't know who you are more like, your mother or me? This will be quite interesting, my sweetheart." he whispers back into her ear.

Jenna smiles and kisses him on the cheek before getting in the back.

__

Hopefully that will satisfy your nerves for a little while. I might be able to make another chapter before camp!

I.L.C


	6. so much info not enough time!

Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot on my plate... including Strep Throat. But here it is.

__

The ride home from the hospital was a long one. Jenna was struggling to stay awake for the 16 hours in a row, we have no clue what is up with Toby, and poor Sarah as been locked up for further study all night in the ER. Toby pulls into the driveway and right when he puts the vehicle in place, Jenna struggles to get out. But suddenly, she instantly crashes and falls to the pavement from fatigue. Sarah sees her daughter fall to the ground and screams.

"JENNA!" she yells as she starts to get out, but Toby keeps her down.

"Wait, sis. Don't worry." he says as he gets out to aid Jenna.

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! What kind of Mead's are you on, Toby? My daughter just passed out in the open and you just expect to stay calm? You are seriously forgetting who I am!" Sarah overreacts as she rushes next to him.

"You don't need to worry. You need sleep. And so does she. She has just fallen asleep." he says as he checks her. "This looks like she's in major fatigue."

"Why would that be?" Sarah calms as she kneels next to her brother.

"She was up all night worried about you. She just couldn't sleep with you on her brain, I assume. She was reading a book when I had checked up on her."

"And what time was that?"

"4 am."

"4 AM?!?!?! You let my daughter stay up till 4 in the freaking morning? What the hell is wrong with you?" she slaps the back of his head as she stands upright again.

"It sounds like you need the sleep more than she does." Toby giggled. "Come on, Sarah." he says as he lures her inside. "I talked to the Doctor and one thing that pointed out to me was 'she needs plenty of sleep'."

"Oh, you have gone completely crazy! I have a messy house to clean. I can't let it look like........ this?" she walks in, in awe. The whole place is completely spotless. She then turns to see her brother holding Jenna in both arms.

"Upstairs, NOW!" Toby says to Sarah.

"Pushy, pushy, I'm going. You have made your point. I'm goin." she says starting up the stairs.

"I'll take good care of her, you go and get to bed." Toby says as he heads on into Jenna's room. He lay her on the bed, tucks her in, and kisses her on the forehead. He then slowly closes the door.

__

(I sit on my bed not knowing exactly where my bed and I are. I sit in complete darkness. But there is, something like a spotlight above me. Suddenly in the distance, I see two people. One, in which looks like a man, and one that looks like a boy. Aah.... okay...)

_You put me to sleep!_

**I did no such thing. You passed out all on your own. That is a natural trait you get from your mother.**

_ha ha ha! I'm laughing my ass off. _

**Don't ever curse, Jenna. Not one word.** (he points is.... riding crop at me like he wants to whip me)

_Ugh.....Okay... A little scared now... Then tell me why I can't draw your face. I am able to draw your body and your mask and stuff, but when it comes to your face.... I just can't fathom why....... who is this?_

Hi Jenna, it's me, Seth.

_Seth?............. OH!!! you're my brother Hi! :D_

**I really don't know why you suddenly can't draw me. I have seen your work and you are quite good for someone your age. That is a situation you and your cranium should discuss. I must confess that I did make you tired. I made you curios about that book. Oh, by the way. How did you like my Labyrinth?**

_Ugh! It frustrated the hell out of me! I couldn't choose the side to choose._

Don't worry, neither could I.

_Wait a second, YOUR Labyrinth? Whats this talk about YOUR Labyrinth?_

**See, this is why I made you sleep.**

_I knew it!_

**Well I had to.**

_Why?_

**Because you were going to tell your mother about our little meetings like this.**

_I have to tell her. I can't leave her out of the blue. We tell each other everything._

You might want to rephrase that comment you have just made.

_........._

**Sweetie, you must. She isn't ready yo know yet.**

_But.... but I..._

**Trust me, Jenna. The time will come. You have to give it more than one day.** (He sits next to me as Seth sits on the other side)

_Why don't you talk?_

I'm a quiet one. I observe more than I talk.

_Oh, I gotcha. You're an eve-dropper. Smart one. Smart cookie you have turned out to be. I am impressed _(I suddenly hear a giggle come from my father. I just glare.)

**Okay, it is now time for you to wake up. Go and talk to your mother and do what you do best to get her to talk. Or if you can, get me there. Do you know how?**

_Nope, mom never told me a thing about you_.

**No, no my darling. You don't need her consent. It's in the book. Look for it. **

_Oh you're talking the 'you have no power over me' part, right? _(Seth laughs)_  
_

***sigh* no. That is what..... it's in the beginning. Look in the beginning. You are a smart one. You can do it. And I want you to talk about that book with your mother. Let her answer a question or two. (he suddenly grabs me bare shoulders.) But remember, you must NOT tell her that you have had contact with me, understood? She will not take it well and it will just make things worse.**

_Okay, I wont._

**That's my girl.** (he hugs me. I feel the cloth of his shirt, and make sure what he smells like... peaches)

_Okay, Seth your turn._ (we hug each other. He smells like Cinnamon) _You are such a gentle nature. I hope we can talk more soon. And maybe next time you could be in the conversation._

We will, once you and mother are finally back with us. We will spend time as brother and sister. I really want to.

_Wait, that reminds me. What happened that made everyone split? _

**Another night, dear.**

_Wait.... no! _

**Goodnight, my Jenna.......**

__

Okay, yes i know its another short one. I promise there will be another one most by Friday. Yet another chapter where I make it up as I go along I really hope this was a good one. I really love all of your thoughts. So PLZ RXR I do apologize for the mistakes. I have tried. But I am not perfect!

I.L.C :D


	7. The story

Fun! I get to make another chapter!

__

"No!" she yells as she sits up with sudden shock. "Ugh! Why did he do that?...... such a...." she babbles as she gets up. Out of nowhere she sees her mother at her vanity. "Oh, hi... mom. Whatcha doin?" she says looking at the time. 5:00 pm.

"Just watching you sleep. You are just so peaceful." she says as she turns to see her daughter.

"Okay..." Jenna says as she get behind her mother. She sees that her mother is holding a book.

"While I sat and observed, I saw something on the floor. Something familiar. I had picked it up, and right away I knew exactly what it was by that fabric of the book...." she puts the book flat on the desk. "I want to know where you found it."

Jenna looked at her mother. She really looked concerned, if not scared. She had always wondered why her mother has had problems. And by the way her father kept everything so secretive, she now understands why.

"I found it in that drawer." she says pointing to the bottom one in the vanity.

"You couldn't have. I have had this stored up in the attic for years. Tell me the truth, Jenna. Where did you find this?" she stands up and does what she can to look into her daughters eyes.

"I have already told you. I found it in there. I was looking through old stories and drawings and I picked it up by mistake." Jenna pauses and sees sadness in her mothers eyes. So she looks away. "I swear. I have no clue on how to convince you the truth besides telling you."

There was a silence that Jenna wanted to break, oh so badly.

"I also have read it."

"What?" her mother gasps the question.

"Last night, when I was concerned about you. I read the whole thing." she turns to see her mother sitting on her bed with a tear in her eye. "Mom, you have to stop this emotional crap. It's messing you up. Really the best thing to do is talk about it. Like for instance; what did you think of the book? Now, you obviously didn't like that way it ended since you said you hid it away for years. But you didn't give it away. How do you think it should have ended?" Jenna sits next to her mother with a positive outlook on her face.

Sarah looks at her daughter and smiles with more tears running down her eyes. She covers Jenna's hand with her own when Jenna puts a hand on her mothers lap.

"You are such an innocent child. I do need to tell you some things. But you have to be very patient with me. This story is real hard to tell. But I am willing to tell you if you are mature enough. Can you, please do that for me?" her mother asks in a gavel like voice.

"Yea, mom. I'm here for you. I feel I can handle it." Jenna says with a big smile on her face.

"Okay......."

__

_I was 16 years old. My father and step-mother had been together since I was 10, a year after my real mother had passed on. She had passed when I was nine, but was ready for my 10th birthday since I was born. For my 10th birthday, my father had given my the gifts my mother had left for me. It was a necklace and a book. The necklace was pure silver with a crystal ball pendent that dangled. It had been in our family for generations. And I was willing to give it to you when you would become 10. But then, I had no clue that you would exist. It was just the thought of having a daughter... The other thing was a book. A red leather book with the best story that can intrigue any person's mind at any age. I had kept them very close to me for the longest time. But one day I was babysitting with a friend, and there was a huge earthquake. I had been in an elevator with another guy by the name of John, he was as friendly as your friend John. The elevator had fallen, or so he had told me. He had been in his early 20's and helped me through my toughest time... I had passed out form medicine that the doctors had given me because I had broken a leg form the fall._

_I wake to see him next to me and while we talked I see that an officer comes in with your uncle Toby saying that my parents had risked their life to safe him. They had dies in the earthquake. And no one knows how. John had been my comfort especially when he had found these things laying on the street and had kept for me. My gifts form my mother. He had gotten me to fall i love with him. But he then showed me who he really was. He was your father. I had never been so humiliated. I had proved his point that he could make me fall in love with him. He had healed me and swooped me off my feet. He swore to me that he would never, EVER leave me. So I trusted him. I had gone back with him, and took Toby with me. We had gotten married and 9 months later, you and your brother were born. _

_Another year had gone on by. And we couldn't be happier. We were all happy like a firy-tale. But it had turned to reality when he had said that he had to leave me for a while. He had said that it was an emergency. I had no control over the situation so I had no say into it. I had nodded and he had given me one last... enchantment before leaving me. But one thing that he had left out was that he heft me **HERE**. Me, you and Toby. He had left a note explaining that he would soon be back for us. And that he had taken Seth so I wouldn't feel overwhelmed. His signature was this little feather _(she pulls out a white feather from behind her ear.)_ It never seems to be close enough to me... Toby had turned 6 so he had helped me with you. I had opened my fathers saving to survive on. _

_So all of these years I have been waiting for your father to return. Deep down inside I never gave up. But as you aged, it became harder and harder to think that he would keep his word. _(she laughs)

_That book... The Labyrinth. You will not believer this, in fact you might not believe any of this that I am saying. But I am the girl in that book. I had wished my little brother, Toby, away. Your father, The almighty Goblin King, had obeyed my wish and took him away. I had met friends and kept them for along period of time. But as I grew up, we had lost contact. But I can tell you this. If you say "Hoggle, I need you" to this vanity mirror, then he will come. He is the best friend you could have. Try it sometime. _

____

"Momma, I haven't known what you have been through. And I know it MUST be tough to go through something like that. But I have the STRONGEST feeling that he will come back. I don't know why but I feel it deep within my gut that he is trying." Jenna says with tears in her eyes. She had felt her mothers pain as she heard her mother weep and cry her hardest admitting some points.

"Thats just it. I don't know if I want him to come back or not. I am just tired of feeling so sorry for myself. We have made it fine here without him, and we can continue to do so..." she babbles on as Jenna rolls her eyes.

"Mom, open your eyes and look at yourself in the mirror!" she stands pulling her mother up and to the vanity. She stands and smiles. "Imagine a family picture. Do you not feel that it's just a tad bit empty? Maybe there is something missing. Maybe there are two things missing..." she says as Sarah starts to cry. "He has my brother. I don't know about you, but this brother that I have, I really wanna see, at least, what he looks like! Can you imagine going your whole life without Toby? I can't" she says as Sarah looks at her with strong eyes. "That's how I feel about my brother. Don't even get me started about my daddy. I know you want to see him again. And I want to just as bad. So please, mommy. Bring him here."

Sarah just shakes her head no in worry and pain.

"I....I.. can't. I just can't."

"Don't you at least want to know what had happened that made him leave? Don't you want to hear the truth? Come on, mom! Swallow your pride and do what you need to." she says as she hugs her mother.

"Toby!" Sarah suddenly yells his name. They hear their footsteps get larger and larger. Eventually Toby barges in in the softest way possible.

"What?"

"Hold my hand, Jenna. Real tight. And Toby you need to hold onto Jenna." Sarah says as she positions herself.

"Mom, what on earth are you doing."

"I am going to bring your father here."

__

Dum, dum, dum!!

I love those reviews. If you wanna see what happens plz review!

Thanx :D

I.L.C


	8. FINALLY

**Otay, yay us! The place where we have all been waiting for!!!!!!!!!  
**

__

"Are you ready, Jenna?" Sarah asks as she looks right into her daughter's eyes.

_As ready as I will ever be, mom. I'm more concerned for you and your well being._ "Yea mom, I'm ready. Are you?"

Sarah looks up onto her old vanity, and sheds a tear.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue if it will work or not. I just hope, for your sake, that it does. The faster we do this, the faster we can go on being just the three of us." Sarah says as she closes her eyes lightly.

"Mom, if you don't want to do this, then… don't. If it's too much for you, then you shouldn't do this. I don't even know how you are going to get him here by just standing here anyway." Jenna says as she sits on her bed with a gloomy face, thinking to herself: _There is no possible way. Why do I always think that I can fix everything? I can't… _

Jenna starts to cry.

"Jenna," her mother rushes to her aid. "What on earth…"

"Mom, how are you going to get him here? You were just staring into the mirror! Are you mocking me or something? Is this some cruel attempt to make me shut up about my father? Well you are so wrong! I will find him and I'm going to stay with him!" Jenna goes berserk!

"Jenna, what are you talking about? I'm not mocking you! Don't you think that you are overreacting? You don't know how to get your father. But I do. You have to call on him. He isn't a regular man, you know."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sarah has yet to tell her that they are not normal, that she's not normal.

"Oh sweetie, I have never told you this, but your father is…" she can't spit it out!

"…What?" said Jenna.

(sigh) "You are a princess…" she sighs.

"Say what?" Jenna says with a blank expression.

"Your father is a King." She says solemnly.

Jenna is speechless. She looks at her mother ass if she really has gone crazy. "And don't you dare call me crazy! It's true. You are a princess and I am a queen. But for some odd reason your father had left us here and I am willing to figure this out for you. I don't want to go through this life anymore. You are greatly changing and it's time for you to go back to our world. Eventually you will have to change completely, but this world won't let you. I need to get you back there. I have been thinking about this ever since your 13th birthday last year! Believe me; I have not been neglecting this situation. But believe it or not, I can't go back. Not unless he comes for me." She says as she sighs in sudden fatigue.

"Mom, you have it all wrong." Jenna says as she hugs her. "I, believe it or not, have been talking to…"

"Jenna, I need to talk to you!" Toby pulls her into the hallway and pins her to the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she whispers knowing who he really is.

"You can't tell her, Jenna. She will either get mad at me or you. And either way, we both will get in trouble. You just have to get her to call on me. That's all you need to do, and I will come."

"You promise?"

"I swear. You have no idea how long I have wanted to have your mother in my arms again. She knows how to get me here."

"How can _I_ get you here?"

"By telling your mother. Do you remember anything in the book I gave you? Do you remember the words that the girl had said to take her brother away?"

"Something about a… a wish… uhh and goblins. That's all I remember! I don't know! I read that thing at like 2 in the morning. How am I supposed to know?"

"Just get her to remember the book. She will remember. She has to. Or else I can't come back."

Jenna looked into Toby's eyes. They aren't blue anymore. They are… 2 different colors. _It is my father_.

"Leave it to me." She says as she runs back into her room.

She sees her mother sitting reading The Labyrinth. She sees tears running down her mothers eyes. All she can do right now is watch. _I have to have her moment. She has to remember. She has to. Come on mom. I know you want to. _

Out of complete nowhere, Sarah stands up in what looks like triumph and walks out of the room. She looks as Toby knowing there is something different, but then just walks into her room and shuts the door. All of the sudden there is a sudden silence. No sound whatsoever.

"Do you think she knows?" Jenna asked the man in the Toby costume. But all he does is shrug his shoulders and stares at the door.

…......

Nothing is happening. Stillness is overflowing the house. But a grandfather clock suddenly breaks the silence and then overflows the house with the sound of a large bell.

5:00 pm on the dot.

Then suddenly Sarah's door opens and you see her in a pair of long flare blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap undershirt with a white dress-like shirt that flows with the lightest breeze.

"Okay, you win." She says referring to Jenna as she confronts Toby. She looks at him in the eye and says these very words. "I wish that the Goblin King would come out of his pathetic state and take us away!"

"You don't know how long I have wanted to hear your voice, my sweet Sarah." A voice came from behind her out of nowhere. She turns around and sees the man that she has loved since the unwilling circumstance that had led to their son and daughter!

She slowly walks up to him and just stares at him. His tall stature, his wild and unruly white-blonde hair, his poets shirt his tight pants, that looks like they would barely fit Toby, his black, black boots and riding crop, and his…. Leather(less) gloves? He grabs Sarah's hand and pulls her close enough to whisper into her ear.

"I love you." He says very slowly so the actual fact that he does indeed love her sinks in. He then lightly kisses her neck as he nuzzles his face in her hair.

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her for the first time in 14 years. She returns the favor and wraps her arms around his neck and pushes evenly. The longest and most passionate kiss they have yet. Jenna jumps and yells for joy, but is suddenly trampled by someone. She looks to see who it is none other than Seth! They hugged and never let go for a long time.

Finally the family was back together again.

__

**I know this was short and there is more to come. I can't let Jenna go without a love of her own, nor can I let Seth be lonely either. There is still the conversation that Sarah ad Jareth really need to have and a lemon that has to be made! What is an M rated book without a lemon???**

**Review please!**

**I.L.C :D**


End file.
